Whatever You Want
by Princess Ame
Summary: HenryXOc, Lemon. Henry and Kymei's relationship has been strong for 4 year's, but now things are getting weird, difficult...awkward, between them. How will they solve their problem? Maybe studying math may have the answer they desire....


Hello

Hello! I'm back again, but this time I bring you a Henry/Oc story. For all those you have read my I-hate-Mary-sue story coughcough my Naruto Story, this is kinda, well….this is a mary-sue. In fact, if you ever find a character named Kymei, its me. My Mary-sue, which I'll use in several stories, but oh well shrugs If any one has a problem with it, they can fucking deal with it. Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnny way, somethings you'll need to know for this story is:

Oc name is Kymei (duh) Akutenshi

Both Kymei and Henry are 16

The digi-partners are back in the digital world…..for now wink

That's about it, enjoy! Oh wait, one more thing. I used some inspiration from xOnlyxHatexUnderstandsx (/user/xOnlyxHatexUnderstandsx/profile/) a quizilla author. Go read some of her stuff. It's really good.

……………………………………………………...

.:Friday, After School:.

Kymei followed her boyfriend of 4 years into his apartment. Dropping her book bag next to his she faced him and smiled.

"So."

"So." Henry replied with the same uncertainty. They had been like this for awhile now. Both driving their friends insane with the constant 'so'ing. They couldn't help it, though. There was something between them that they had yet to figure out, much less been able to stop.

"So, where's your parents and Suzie?" Kymei asked, looking around the Wong's large, spacious apartment.

Henry raised an eyebrow. "I've told you twice already."

"Oh, really? I must have been distracted." Kymei turned to Henry and smiled sheepishly. "So, they are?"

"Suzie is preforming with her ballet group in Kyoto. My parents went with her and won't be back for a few days." Henry smiled at Kymei and took her hand. Gently he pulled her closer till their chest were pressed together. Kymei looked up as her eyes met Henry's grey ones, as their lips slowly met. They stood there awhile holding each other and giving slow, hesitant kisses. They pulled away after a long, awkward kiss. They both teens cheeks were stained a light pink.

"D-do you want something...to drink?" Henry asked, mentally yelling at himself forgetting his own question.

Kymei giggled nervously and nodded. "Sure. I'll take our bags to your room and we can do our homework there." Henry nodded and disappeared around the corner, to the kitchen. Kymei shook her head, just as confused as Henry as to why they were both so shy all of a sudden. It was weird. Its like all of a sudden, there was something unidentifiable between them. Endlessly tugging and pulling, causing both her and Henry to act the same as when they first got together. Like a shy new couple. Kymei shook her head and hoped they figured it out before it destroyed their relationship. She picked up both hers and Henry's book bag and went to his room. She entered, not at all surprised at how neat it was, and flopped onto the bed. She laid there, her arm over her eyes as she waited for Henry to come. Kymei heard the door open then Henry tripping over something, cussing in Chinese. _The book bags!_ Kymei had left them in front of the door. She sat up and grinned at her boyfriend, who was on the ground next to two innocent looking book bags and two cans of soda. He looked up at her and glared.

"Sorry." Kymei jumped up to help Henry help. She reached and and gasped in surprise when he tugged her down onto the floor with him.

"Henry!" Henry grinned and pinned Kymei to the ground. Kymei froze and stared up at him. He gently smiled back and lowered till their lips met again. This time the kisses were hot, searing and oh so needful. Henry had let go of Kymei's wrists to bury his hands in her shoulder length, dark brown hair. As he tangled his fingers in the slightly curly, silky strands, Kymei's hands were all over her boyfriend. His chest, his back, his face, arms, hips. If she could reach it, chances are, her hands have been their. They broke away from the kiss, panting harder. They hadn't kissed like that for a long time. Kymei stared into Henry's grey eyes and smiled.

"Wow...what brought this on?" Henry shrugged and stood up.

"What? Can I not kiss my own girlfriend?" He asked as he offered his hand to Kymei and helped her to her feet. Kymei smiled and leaned down to snatch up her bookbag and both cans of soda. She straightened and tossed a can to Henry. Kymei sat on the bed and placed her can on Henry's bedside table. Opening her canvas bag, she took out her notebook and history text book.

"Let's get started shall we?"

.:Several Hours Later:.

Kymei sighed and let her math text book fall onto the bed.

"This is hopeless! I don't get the stupid equation at all." Kymei whined as she rolled onto her stomach on the nice, soft bed and laid her head on Henry's shoulder. Henry, who sat on the floor with his back against his bed, glanced up at the exasperated girl.

"Well, you blah blah blah blah blah (etc etc etc on the math mumbo-jumbo). Got it now?" Kymei looked at Henry, confusion dancing in her dark bluish-grey orbs. Henry heard a muffled 'What?' and grinned.

"You are so lucky you have all weekend to study for the math test." Kymei's head jolted up.

"What?! You mean I have to study this..this..._shit_ all weekend? Oh, woe is me?" As Kymei spoke, she flopped back down onto Henry's bed. She expected her head to land on his shoulder, but when it didn't, she felt her body start sliding off the bed. Kymei made on move to stop her descent to the floor and only groaned when she made contact with the plush carpet.

"I have told you you are over dramatic before, haven't I?" Henry asked, eying his unmoving girlfriend. "Kymei?"

"Yes, you have." Came the barely audible reply. Henry smiled and crouched down in front of Kymei. He placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her up till he could wrap her arms around his neck. Then he gently picked Kymei up and sat on his bed.

"Mei?" Henry questioned softly, using Kymei's nickname. When the lifeless girl didn't reply, Henry began to play with her hair.

"Mei-chan, we need to talk." He could feel her body stiffen at his words. Not getting a reply, Henry continued.

"I don't know if you noticed, but things between us have gotten... weird?" Kymei sighed and looked up at Henry.

"Yea, I noticed. But I don't wanna break up with you. Maybe we can figure it out. Please, don't leave me." Henry's eyes widen in shocked and held Kymei closer.

"I would never leave you._ I love you._" Henry said, the last part coming out in a whisper. Kymei blinked; once, twice, three times before pouncing on her boyfriend.

"Henry! I love you too!" Kymei grinned and hugged Henry, knocking him back on the bed. She pulled away and smiled down at Henry. He smiled back and raised a hand. He placed it on the back of her neck and pulled her down. Kymei shifted position so her legs were on either side of Henry, and kissed him. Their lips worked against each other, as Henry's hands slid down to Kymei's hips. Gripping firmly, he ground her hips into his. Both teens broke away from the kiss and moaned. They stared into each others eyes as lust clouded in their minds and eyes. An unspoken question lingered in the air, but seemed to be answered when Kymei slipped her hands under Henry's orange vest. Henry sat up, as Kymei's hands slid up and push the vest off his shoulders. Henry took the vest off and tossed it onto the floor and pulled Kymei's body closer to his. He brushed the hair away from her neck and began placing kisses down her neck. Kymei groaned and tilted her head to the right to give Henry more access. His hands played with the hem of Kymei's dark teal colored, spaghetti-strapped shirt, his hands brushing the skin on Kymei's stomach and back. Henry continued to kiss down her neck till he reached her weak point. The spot right above where her neck met her shoulder. Concentrating on that spot, he kissed, sucked and bit till their was a dark red marking the size of a quarter. His work was rewarded with little mews and whimpers from the girl on his lap. Henry pulled away from Kymei's neck and placed a soft, gentle kiss on her lips. Kymei kissed back eagerly, but henry pulled away before the kiss could deepen to pull Kymei's shirt up and over her head. He tossed the dark teal colored shirt onto the floor and rubbed her back. His eyes drank in the sight of Kymei's c-sized breasts in her plain, white bra. Henry's hands slid from her back, down past her nice ass, to the back of her thighs. He pulled up on them and made Kymei rise up so he could kiss down her chest to the top of her breasts. Taking one hand away from Kymei's thighs, he cupped her right boob. He groaned, frustrated with the thick bra restraining his goal from him. Reaching around with his one hand, he pulled at the clasps. Kymei smiled and reached behind her. She pushed away Henry's hand and undid her bra in seconds. Henry pulled the bra off and it joined the clothes on the floor. Kymei laid her head against Henry's as he returned to kissing and groping her chest. Kymei moaned when he bit down on her nipple and pushed away gently. He looked up at her confused. Kymei smiled and kissed him. She pulled away and yanked Henry's shirt off. She threw it to the ground and pushed Henry back onto his back. She attacked his neck, leaving little, red bite marks. Lowering, she continued down to his chest. Her hands slid down to the hem of his pants. She unbuttoned them, and gently pulled them down. Henry kicked them off and they too joined the rest of the clothes on the ground. Kymei's hands brushed Henry's erection and he let out a strangled moan and bucked his hips. Kymei rubbed him through his boxers and Henry moaned her name.

"K-Ky-KyMEI!" Henry stumbled over her name as she rubbed him. He raised his voice when she gripped his cock through his boxers. Henry growled and pushed Kymei onto her back and pulled her pants and panties off at the same time. Kymei gasped, but it was muffled by Henry as he took the advantage to kiss Kymei. Slipping his tongue into her mouth, he rubbed against Kymei's tongue. She kissed back, but broke away to moan when she felt fingers rubbing her folds. Her moan grew louder as Henry added pressure to the rubbing. His fingers slipped between the folds and Kymei bucked her hips. She gasped and moaned as Henry shoved a finger into her opening. He thrust in and out a couple of times before adding another finger. Kymei could feel a pressure building in the bottom of her stomach as Henry continued to thrust in and out. Abruptly, he pulled his fingers out, causing Kymei to groan in frustration.

"N-no. Don't stop Henry." Kymei whispered between intakes of breath. Henry smiled and licked his fingers clean, before lowering. Kymei almost screamed in pleasure when she felt Henry's moist, hot tongue plunge into her, but she bit her lip. She gripped his hair, as he continued to move in and out. Kymei's body withered and twitched under him; Henry had to place his hands on her hips to keep her from moving. Kymei could feel the pressure from before start building again until she exploded, coming into Henry's mouth. Kymei's body went limp as she panted for air. Henry crawled up to come face to face with Kymei. He hugged her and smiled.

"You liked it?" Kymei could only numbly nod her head. Henry's smile grew into a grin and he hugged his dazed girlfriend tighter. It was a few minutes before he felt her moved. She jerked and wiggled out of his grasp.

"Whats wro-" Henry never finished his sentence. He had been pushed onto his back and was staring down at Kymei. She was down by his hips. She grinned evilly and wrapped her fingers around Henry's manhood. His body convulsed and he moaned as she pumped up and down on him. His already erect cock grew harder and harder as Kymei rubbed him. His body continued to jerk and twitch in little spasms, till he was at the edge. When Kymei's tongue licked the very tip of his meat, Henry lost it. He flipped Kymei back over and pinned her to his bed. She glared up at him.

"I didn't get to finish." Henry ignored her and kissed her neck as he positioned himself. He moved his lips to her cheek and held them there as he whispered.

"Do you want this? We can stop now if you want."

"I want to stop." Henry jerked his head back and glanced around bewildered, unsure of what to do next. He didn't actually think she'd said she didn't want to continue.

"I was being sarcastic. If I didn't want this, I wouldn't have let you get this far." Kymei said when she saw Henry's unsure expression. She nuzzled his chest. "I want you to be my first." Henry smiled, the tension released from his body. He slipped one hand into hers, interlacing their fingers, as his other hand held her hip. 'I want you too' was all he said before thrusting into Kymei. She bit her lip as tears erupted from her eyes. Henry kissed her to help muffle the scream. He kept pushing in till he reached his hilt, until Kymei's body had completely swallowed his cock, and froze, scared to move until she got use to his size. Kymei finally took a shaky breath and wiped away her tears.

"Move." Kymei hissed. Henry kissed her cheek.

"Are you al-" Kymei cut him off.

"Move..please." Her voice shook as she spoke but Henry ignored it as he pulled out and thrusted back in. He picked up a rhythm and it wasn't long before Kymei started moaning in pleasure.

"H-harder Henry, f-Ah-ster." Kymei said, trying to speak through her moans. Henry complied, thrusting harder and faster till the bed started moving back and forth, squeaking from their movements. Henry kept thrusting, adding force and speed as his and Kymei's moans filled the air. With one last thrust, Henry emptied his seed into his girlfriend before collapsing on her. The hot liquid spilling into was too much and Kymei came, moaning Henrys name. She hugged him close and played with his hair as they both gasped for air. Henry gathered enough strength to pull himself out of Kymei and tried to fall to the side, but he ended up collapsing half-way off her. Kymei smiled and hugged him, Henry returned the smiled and stayed where he was. Both were enjoying the silence and each other to much to move, so they stayed in each others arm, slowly drifting off to sleep. But the silence was short lived as 'Learning to Fall' by Boys Like Girls cut through the air. Kymei glanced at the clock and groaned.

"Henry. My phone is ringing." Henry groaned and reached over the side of the bed. He fumbled around till he found Kymei's bag and drug it closer to the bed. He turned his head and leaned over the side of the bed to look at the bag. He undid one of the front pockets and pulled out the ringing, teal colored Razr.

"Here." He said as he turned his head back to Kymei and handed her the phone before snuggling back into her shoulder. Kymei rolled her eyes and hugged him closer with one arm. She looked at the screen and flipped open the phone with her other hand.

"Hey Kyo." She greeted her brother tiredly.

"Kymei, were you asleep?" Kymei silently cheered that her tired voice was mistaken for having just woken up.

"Uh...yea."

"Oh sorry. Are you staying at the Wong's tonight?" Kyo asked.

"Yea." Kymei replied

"Kymei, what were you doing that made you fall asleep?" Kyo asked suspiciously.

"Studying math." Henry, having heard the entire conversation so far, snorted at Kymei answer.

"Oh, well tell Henry not to work you to hard." Henry busted out laughing and Kymei had to bit her lip to keep from doing the same.

"Ok, bye." Kymei said, her voice strained from trying to keep her laughter in.

"Bye." Kymei snapped her phone shut and laughed. This started Henry laughing again. Both laughed till they had tears running down their cheeks and their stomachs hurt.

"W-wow. That was great." Henry said, still chuckling.

"I know, right?" Henry shook his head and wiped away his tears, then Kymei's. He took her phone and tossed it onto his table. Turning back to Kymei, she snuggled into his chest and Henry wrapped his arms around her.

"We never finished studying for the math test." He whispered. Henry got silence, except for Kymei's slow, even breathing, as a reply. Henry smiled and buried his face in Kymei's citrus-scented hair, falling into a deep sleep.

.:Monday:.

Kymei looked down at her math test, biting her thumb nail. _Oh no, I don't know any of these! _She glanced over at Henry to see his pencil was down. Kymei narrowed her eyes and took out her phone. She quickly typed, _**U done?**__. _She placed her phone face down on her lap and waited for Henry to reply. When her phone vibrated, Kymei jumped and looked around sheepishly to see if anyone noticed. No one did, so she flipped her phone around and read, **One new text message. Read now or later?**. Kymei clicked now and her eyes scanned the screen, _**Yea, u?**_. Kymei sighed and typed back,_** U geek! No, only done w/ Q #1**_. She sent her message and closed her phone. She glanced at Henry and saw him read his phone before looking at her. He shook his head and mouthed 'You owe me.' Before facing the front. Kymei narrowed her eyes in confusion and watched as Henry raised his hand.

"Mrs. Hym_e_kot_a_, are we _a_lmost done with the test?" Henry asked, glancing at Kymei. As their eyes met, her mind clicked. Kymei's eyes widened, _E, A, A. The answers to the test! _Kymei quickly wrote E for two and A for three and four.

"No Henry. As you can see there are still people working on their test." Mrs. Hymekota replied from her desk.

"_B_ut what if we are already _d_one?" _B, D._

"You can't be done with the test already!" Mrs. Hymekota said getting up and walking to Henry.

"I am! _See_? _See_?" _C, C._

" Fine Henry! Just do something quiet! Can't you see your distracting the class" Mrs. Hymekota said, glaring slightly at Henry.

"But I don't h_a_ve a_ny_thing to do! And I _d_on't _see_ a_ny_one distracted." _A, E, D, C, E. 12 done, three more to do._

"Well, find something." Mrs. Hymekota rubbed her temples as she spoke.

"Wh_a_t if I _d_on't want to find something quiet to do? Wh_a_t if I want to t_a_lk?" _D, A, A. Done_

"Henry, be quiet now, or I'm going to give you detention." Mrs. Hymekota forced the sentence out through gritted teeth.

"Yes Mrs. Hymekota." Henry said as he glanced at Kymei. Kymei smiled and nodded and Henry grinned back.

.:After Class:.

Henry waited by his desk while Kymei packed up and walked towards him. They calmly made their way out into the hall, where Kymei dropped her bag and hugged Henry.

"Your the greatest! I love you so much!" Henry laughed and hugged her back.

"You owe me big time." Kymei nodded and pressed her lips against his. Henry kissed back happily.

"Whatever you want."


End file.
